Recent advances in portable computing have led to increased use of portable electronic devices. Many users prefer to wear certain electronic devices, such as watches, fitness trackers, and even mobile phones. Often, such electronic devices are attached to a band by a securement mechanism. The band encircles part of the wearer, while the securement mechanism attaches the band to the device. In some cases, the band may loop about the securement mechanism. This may permit the band to rotate or otherwise move about the securement mechanism which may, in turn, alter the relative position of the electronic device with respect to the band.
Flexible bands or bracelets have been used to secure wristwatches and other devices to the person of a user for many years. These bands have made from a variety of materials including leather, cloth, plastic metal inks, and so on. Such bands often permit the portable electronic device to rotate, slip, or otherwise move, thereby changing the orientation and/or fit of the device (and/or band) with respect to the wearer.